


Matchmaking

by Happy_Ocelot



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Humor, Post-The Last: Naruto the Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Ocelot/pseuds/Happy_Ocelot
Summary: Everyone knew that Naruto and Hinata were a very happy couple. Everyone except the Hyuuga clan, who had clearly missed the memo. Thus began their clueless, well-meaning, but extremely irritating attempts to set up the former Hyuuga heiress and the hero of the Fourth Ninja War. Even though they were already together.Humorous NH one-shot. Post-The Last.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hanabi & Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Hiashi & Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata & Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Matchmaking

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to kind of do a sequel to the NejiTen/Team Guy one-shot I posted last week, with dead Neji showing up during emergencies, but I wanted to do an NH version of the whole thing, so here it is!
> 
> Random things:
> 
> -Niko is the same Niko who appears in my other NH story "Facing the Sun." And the Hiashi teaching Naruto calligraphy thing is from yet another story of mine (I guess these are all set in the same universe?).
> 
> -According to the databooks, Neji's favorite phrase is indeed "flying leap."
> 
> -I've seen so many stories where the Hyuuga try to pair off Hinata with some random guy she doesn't know/doesn't like, against her wishes, because they want to wash their hands of her or something, and I've always thought it would be funny if they obliviously set her up with the guy she does like, in a well-meaning attempt to help her. :)
> 
> And of course, please review! :)

Everyone in her clan was acting funny and Hinata had absolutely no idea why.

Oh, the Hyuuga were always strange, but after the moon mission in which she'd rescued her little sister, they'd all lost their minds. Whether it was Hanabi, her father, her grandfather, her aunt, her second cousin, or even her childhood bodyguard, they were all...mushy.

Yep, mushy. They were being mushy.

The Hyuuga, prestigious ninja clan and protectors of the Byakugan, had become a pack of giggly preteen children (the actual preteen children had regressed to toddler stage).

They'd all developed a bizarre interest in her relationship with Naruto, for some twisted, screwed-up reason that was beyond her comprehension. Most observers of the strongest clan in Konoha may have harbored some misconception that they would have hated Naruto had he ever shown any interest in Hinata, arranged to marry her off to some random guy from who-knew-where against her will because Naruto was some kind of village abomination, that her father would have verbally threatened him, or whatever. Maybe that would have been true ten years ago, but this was the present day and...

Boy, were they _wrong._

The strongest clan of Konoha were absolutely drooling over the strongest ninja in Konoha. A lot of the gossip sounded extraordinarily similar to what bored old people with far too much free time would ramble about:

"Naruto is really nice, isn't he?"

"Naruto is really funny, isn't he?"

"Naruto likes Hinata-sama, doesn't he?"

"Hinata-sama likes Naruto, doesn't she?"

"We should do something about it, shouldn't we?"

And Naruto had no idea about it, nor their well-meaning and obvious, but deeply embarrassing attempts to "set up Hinata-sama with that adorable young man."

_Even though they were already together._

Hinata's incredibly irritating family just wouldn't stop. No one stopped. Not even her dead cousin stopped. It was like the entire clan had united in a stupid matchmaking scheme.

It was driving Hinata absolutely bonkers.

* * *

Her father was the first person to attempt a...matchmaking event. (Naruto was not the only oblivious person in the world. Hinata would soon discover that her clan could give him a serious run for his money.)

It was a cold, blistering day and he'd finally been released from the hospital, his wounds from fighting Toneri's puppets having completely healed. They were walking back home, with Hiashi leaning on her shoulder for support. It was a surprisingly peaceful silence that had sprung up between them (for the majority of her childhood, the silences were awkward, frosty, and painful).

Then Hiashi had to go and open his big fat mouth and ruin the moment. "Hinata," he said thoughtfully. "Who were the ones who accompanied you on the mission?"

"Well, there was Sakura-san, Shikamaru-kun, Sai-kun, and Naruto-kun..."

"Oh, yes, Naruto." Hiashi paused. "And how is he?"

"He's...fine." Hinata eyed her father with surprise. Why was he so...interested?

Hiashi cupped his chin in his hand. "It was very kind of him to rescue Hanabi. We should thank him, should we not?"

"It was a mission, otou-sama. Everyone else helped out too," she said.

"Even so," said her father. "Hanabi informed me that he did not take his eyes off you in case you fell into danger. I appreciate his efforts."

 _Her annoying sister and her annoying_ _friends._ There was only one other person involved in that little conversation she had with Naruto, and it was Sakura. Why the hell did she tell Hanabi? What were they planning? Why?

An image popped into her mind of Hanabi and Sakura, partners in crime, rubbing their hands together and snickering conspiratorially.

If left to their own devices, what sort of ungodly scheme would they cook up together?

"I think we should invite him to dinner," Hiashi said, breaking her out of her trepidation. "He has visited our house several times, and I've spoken to him before. He's a very kind young man. It shouldn't be a problem."

Hinata just stared. She knew that he had visited the house (she'd been the one to invite him along, after all), but when did her father speak to him? And how did he form a positive opinion about her new boyfriend? Hyuuga Hiashi was poised, elegant, graceful, and neat, the epitome of a Hyuuga. He and her loud, orange-loving, ramen-obsessed, delightfully open and expressive boyfriend were the _last_ two people she could ever imagine getting along.

She would be in for a massive shock two days later. Yeah, they got along well, all right. Way, way too well.

* * *

Hinata looked at the scene before her eyes in absolute shock. Her father was smiling – _smiling_ – at Naruto, who was somehow getting away with addressing the clan head as "Hinata's dad."

And he was teaching Naruto _calligraphy,_ of all things, and Naruto was actually getting it right, of all things.

_What sorcery was this?_

Although, maybe she shouldn't have been surprised. Naruto always did have a real talent for changing people. She should know, having been one of the first.

Hanabi snickered, peeking at the unlikely duo through the shoji paper divider with her Byakugan activated (something which was not really looked upon kindly inside the house, after one too many showering incidents gone wrong). Hinata glared at the imp.

"Hanabi," she scolded. "You shouldn't be peeking at people in the compound. We've talked about this."

Hanabi scoffed. "Oh, please, nee-sama, you're peeking on them too. And besides, Haruko oba-san should have known better than to change in that – "

_"Hanabi."_

"Okay," she grumbled, finally deactivating her Byakugan. "You've become so pushy lately, it's so unlike you."

Hinata pointedly ignored the comment.

"See, like that!" Hanabi made a sweeping gesture at Hinata, as if to indicate that her entire being had drastically changed or something. "Even just four years ago, you were, like, this wallflower type and you never told me off for anything. But now..." Hanabi cupped her chin in her hand, a gesture so reminiscent of their father. She shot her sister a sly smile. "I get it, it's because of _him_ – "

Hinata clapped a hand over Hanabi's mouth and dragged her away.

"Just what do you think you've been doing, lately?" she hissed. "Why did you tell otou-sama about my conversation with Naruto-kun?"

Hanabi's smile revealed sadistic glee. "I just think that tou-sama should get to know about his future son-in-law..."

_"Excuse me?"_

"Nee-sama, I thought you wanted to spend the rest of your life with Naruto nii-san?" asked Hanabi.

Hinata's mouth suddenly tasted like ash. Oh no. Hanabi was...

"Well, I made sure to tell tou-sama all about it!" Hanabi slammed her fist into her palm. That was a very Naruto-like gesture. She was spending _far_ too much time with him. Hinata would have to put an end to it for her own sanity. "And wouldn't you know, tou-sama totally agrees!"

 _"What?"_ Hinata meant to make her voice come off as scolding and big sister-ish, but it came out as a horrified squeak instead.

"See, tou-sama feels a bit guilty about how harsh he was on you when we were kids." Hanabi crossed her arms behind her head and peered up at Hinata with a hint of...smugness? "So he wants to give you his full support now that you've found the guy of your dreams! That's why he suggested inviting Naruto nii-san over for dinner. He wants to set you two up!"

_Oh my God._

* * *

Hiashi didn't seem to have realized that his eldest daughter might not appreciate unsolicited relationship help, especially when the guy he was trying to set her up with was already with her. Did Hanabi not notice that she and Naruto were holding hands all the way back to Konoha? Wouldn't that have given her some kind of clue that ridiculous matchmaking attempts were totally unnecessary?

Hinata's father and sister, usually so keen-eyed in battle and in clan affairs, seemed to have completely missed some very crucial things about Hinata and Naruto's relationship, to put it mildly. And thanks to that, Hinata was currently forced to deal with the most uncomfortable dinner in her life.

"Naruto..." said her father, shooting her a furtive look out of the corner of his eye. "Hinata is a very graceful young woman."

Naruto looked up from the delectable unagi. "Hmmm? Oh, yeah!" he agreed casually. Then he went right back to eating.

"Indeed. And she is very capable in combat as well. I was much too harsh on her as a child and I was blinded to her growth as a consequence."

_What was he doing?_

Hinata made wild gesticulations at her father, silently, indiscreetly begging for him to stop. Hiashi looked politely puzzled and Hanabi's grin was positively demonic. Naruto didn't notice a thing. Just another, "Yep! Hinata's really awesome, ya know! I wouldn't be here without her!" and then back to munch time.

Hinata thanked the heavens that Naruto still hadn't caught on to Hiashi's incredibly transparent attempt to...woo him.

Then he went in for the jugular. "You're a very kind young man, Naruto. A very reliable young man."

At this, Naruto looked a bit flummoxed. "Ah, I'm not that great, ya know? I only got this far thanks to all the people who helped me." He grinned sheepishly, clearly unused to such open and direct praise.

"You're very modest too, I see," said Hiashi. "I think you'd be a good husband."

A plume of water shot into the air. Hinata was choking in shock.

Everyone's head shot up in her direction.

Hinata's head was spinning.

Her father was insane.

"Hinata? Are you okay? Hinata!" She felt Naruto's hand pounding at her back, trying to set her windpipe back to normal.

The close contact from Naruto on top of her father's comment about him being a good husband was enough to turn her face a molten red. She thought she was over blushing!

Hinata took deep breaths and counted from one to ten, willing her face and breath to go back to normal. She gave Naruto a shaky smile. "I'm fine, thank you, Naruto-kun."

She needed to get out of here so that she didn't have to see any more nonsense with her own eyes. "I...I have to go meet up with Kiba-kun and Shino-kun now!"

"Nee-sama, wait up, you said you were free tonight – "

"Bye!"

Hinata bowed hastily and bolted out of the room.

* * *

That night, her father visited her room for the first time in a long time. She pointedly ignored him, her eyes focused intently on a mission report that she was supposed to be filling out.

"Hinata, good evening," he said awkwardly.

Silence, except for the scratching of her pen on paper.

"Hanabi...informed me that you did not appreciate that I invited Naruto over."

Hinata made a noncommittal sound at the back of her throat. That...was not the problem. Hiashi really did have no idea what he'd done wrong.

"I thought that you had taken a liking to Naruto. I just wanted to help you win his affections..." He stared at the floor guiltily.

"Otou-sama."

"Yes?"

"Naruto-kun and I are already together."

Hiashi stared at her blankly, his mouth hanging open slightly. "Huh?"

"It's been almost two weeks now. How did you and Hanabi not pick up on it? We weren't exactly hiding it."

Hiashi opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again, and then closed it again. Hinata's lips twitched at catching him dumbfounded.

"I...see," her father said quietly. "I...um, I'm very sorry...for assuming things."

"It's fine, otou-sama. But please don't do that ever again. It was so...embarrassing..."

With that, her father's well-meaning but foolish interference had come to an end.

The universe decided that this meant that it was time for everyone else's well-meaning but foolish interference as well.

* * *

Next up on pushy relatives was her second cousin Niko. And Hanabi. Who could possibly forget Hanabi? Why the universe wanted to involve preteen and barely teen girls in Hinata's peaceful and happy relationship was known only to the universe.

It was just a normal day and Hinata was coaching Niko on her jyuuken training, her little cousin having shyly requested her for help a few days ago. She'd been busy with missions for those past few days, and it was thus on an unusually balmy winter Sunday that Hinata found herself applying Neji nii-san's tips to young Niko.

Hinata patiently corrected Niko's unsteady palm with a gentle but firm hand and walked around, poking and prodding her into proper form.

"Have a strong back, Niko. Sweep your arms in a fluid but firm movement..." Hinata was saying.

"Nee-sama – "

"And don't forget to take deep breaths and stimulate your chakra pathways..."

"Nee-sama, how is Naruto nii-chan?"

Hinata frowned and gently rapped Niko's knuckles back into place. "He's fine," she said shortly. "Focus on your training."

"Are you two dating now, nee-sama?"

"Your elbow movements are off, Niko."

"I think you two should get married and have kids, nee-sama."

_"Niko."_

"Fine, fine," she muttered. "But Hanabi nee-sama says that it's her mission to bring you and Naruto nii-chan together."

The blood slowly drained from Hinata's face.

"Niko," she said slowly, her own jyuuken posture quite unsteady now. "What did you say?"

"Hanabi nee-sama says that it's her mission to bring you and Naruto nii-chan together?" Niko blinked up at Hinata innocently. "Is something wrong, nee-sama? You look so pale...I mean, paler than usual."

What...was...wrong...with her little sister?

Didn't she learn from that dinner disaster? How did she not know that they were already together? Was Hinata surrounded by idiots?

"Where might Hanabi be, Niko?" she finally asked. "Has she told you?"

Niko shrugged. "I think her genin team is on a mission right now, or something. She won't be back for a few days, I think."

Hinata did her best to put the niggling feeling in her gut out of her mind. She would deal with Hanabi later.

Back to jyuuken training.

* * *

It was a beautiful night nearing winter's end and the slight warmth in the air was a sure sign that spring was on its way.

Hinata really didn't care about that, though.

It was going to be her first date with Naruto since the moon mission. To be incredibly cliche, Hinata was over the moon about it. (She'd done her best to wipe from memory that horrifying dinner that her father had hosted.)

Or at least, it would have been. Then an Anbu dropped down from a nearby rooftop and proceeded towards Hinata.

"Rokudaime-sama requests you on an urgent mission, Hinata-san," intoned Boar Mask.

Her heart sank down to somewhere in the region of her stomach.

_No date, huh?_

Still, she couldn't ignore a direct summons from Kakashi-sensei. If it was so urgent for her to be called on her off-day, then the mission was quite important indeed. So she briefly nodded at the Anbu and trudged off to the Hokage Tower.

Unluckily for her, it was _not_ urgent whatsoever.

Unluckily for her, Kakashi-sensei was beaming up at her with one of his deceptively innocent eye-smiles. She knew far better. He was up to something.

 _And_ unluckily for her, it was so obvious that Niko and Hanabi had put him up to it. How did she know that? Because, a Shino-like voice in her head responded, they were standing right next to him, sporting identical mischievous smiles that seemed impervious to Hinata's stern glares.

The door swung open and a perplexed and annoyed-looking Naruto walked in. "Kakashi-sensei, why did you call me on my off-day? I was _going_ to – "

He paused when he saw the trio of Hyuuga.

Hinata swore that she heard Kakashi-sensei giggle.

* * *

"Ya know," Naruto said gloomily. "I thought we were past the age when we needed to catch cats."

They were perched on a tree in the forest at midnight, scanning the ground for any traces of Tora the cat. It should have been easy, with Hinata's Byakugan, but it seemed as though Tora was a great expert in hiding, because there had been no luck for the past half hour.

"It's because of my sister and cousin." Hinata sighed and leaned back against the tree. "They want to set us up."

Naruto stared at her blankly. "Set us up?"

"They want us to date."

"But we're already doing that, ya know," he pointed out.

"My clan seems to have missed the memo," Hinata muttered. "Why do you think that otou-sama invited you to dinner that time?"

Naruto's cheeks turned a bright cherry red. "You mean...when he made that comment about me being – "

Hinata felt her own cheeks heat up in response.

She _did_ want to spend the rest of her life with him. What Hanabi said was true. But she didn't want her relatives meddling and putting her in humiliating situations.

She needed time to think and...

A loud meow cut through the cool night air.

"Oh, that's Tora, I guess," Hinata said. She made to jump towards the ground.

"Hinata, wait a sec – "

Hinata started running faster and faster, both to reach the cat and to avoid Naruto.

The meows turned to enraged yowls as she gathered Tora into her arms, careful to avoid his sharp claws.

Later.

They could always talk about it later...right?

* * *

Her talk with her foolish little sister came before her talk with Naruto, as it turned out.

Hanabi smirked at Hinata, apparently totally underestimating the true extent of her sister's irritation towards her. (Hinata was very irritated indeed; her date was cut short to go on a cat-catching mission and her arms were covered in scratch marks, courtesy of one agitated Tora.)

It was a lucky thing for Niko that she was sent back to the compound because Shizune-san didn't want any Hyuuga coming up to ask why she was up long past her bedtime, or she would have also been hit by Hinata's silent treatment.

They walked back to the Hyuuga compound, Hinata keeping her eyes trained on the horizon so as not to create a scene in the street. A few years ago, she would never have had the self-confidence to ever do that, and Hanabi, until recently, a very dour, training-obsessed girl, would never have deigned to engage in stupid matchmaking attempts on behalf of Hinata. A few years ago, she would never have imagined herself to have been in a steady, serious relationship with Naruto.

Time changed a lot of things.

"Sooo..." Hanabi once again crossed her arms behind her head, strutting excitedly forwards. "Did our plan work?"

"No," Hinata said coolly.

Her sister wilted. "You...didn't have a secret cat-catching date? Or kiss? After all the trouble Niko and I went to so that we could rope in Hokage-sama?"

"Hanabi."

"Yeah, nee-sama?"

"Naruto-kun and I are already together."

"WHAT?" Hanabi yelled.

"Keep your voice down, it's the middle of the night," Hinata said.

"But – but..." Hanabi gaped at Hinata like she was an alien moon princess. "How...how long has this been going on? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't Naruto nii-san tell me?"

"Did you not see us hold hands all the way to Konoha after we rescued you?" asked Hinata.

"I thought you two were just being friendly!" Hanabi protested.

"That night before we reached back home, the team took a short break and I fell asleep on his lap," Hinata said.

"I thought he was just a really good pillow!"

Hinata stared at Hanabi incredulously.

"You...you're really together?" Hanabi asked.

Hinata nodded. "That's what I've been trying to tell you."

"Ok...okay." Hanabi stared at her sister in disappointment, but just as abruptly brightened up. "So it _was_ a date!"

Hinata did not entertain her foolish little sister with a response.

"Sooo...you did have a secret cat-catching date! And you did kiss!"

_"Hanabi."_

* * *

Hinata thought that, with her father and sister enlightened and with the word spreading about herself and Naruto, her family would finally stop bothering her and let her enjoy her new relationship in peace.

She was wrong.

The living relatives left her alone. The dead ones, however, did not. Or rather, dead one, singular.

After one particularly grueling A-rank mission, about one month into dating Naruto, it was all Hinata could do to stagger back home, collapse into bed, and immediately nod off to sleep.

But barely had she closed her eyes when a very familiar person appeared in front of her.

Neji nii-san, looking just as he had in life, his long, dark hair neatly swept back, his white kimono spotlessly clean, and with a concerned frown on his face.

"N-nii-san?" Hinata's back straightened up automatically. "Neji nii-san, is that you?"

"Hinata-sama," he said with a slight smile. "You look well. I'm glad to see how you've grown since the war."

One might have thought that Hinata would have had a very bittersweet reunion with her long-dead cousin, upon seeing him for the first time in years, but the only thoughts flowing through her mind were of extreme confusion.

"Is this a dream, or is it all real?" she asked.

"Who knows? Your guess is as good as mine," said Neji. "It seems as though I've been showing up in people's heads after some kind of emergency. I have no idea why. I heard Guy-sensei the other day, wailing about inventing new youthful techniques while stuck in a wheelchair, and the next thing I know, suddenly I'm helping him invent new youthful techniques while stuck in a wheelchair."

"Is that why he's always doing wheelchair gymnastics during his training sessions with your team?" Hinata's lips were twitching. Who would have thought that _Neji_ was the culprit behind those incidents?

Neji closed his eyes wearily, seemingly resigned to the fact that his team would rope him into nonsense even after death. "Anyway, Hinata-sama," he continued. "Lately, the emergencies seem to have to do with _you_. Something about you and Naruto being together, or not being together?"

Hinata felt her face heating up like a hot air balloon again. She was sure that she looked like a black-haired tomato under that fierce blush. Damn it, she was over blushing, she _was_! Why did her relatives keep showing up and blowing her progress away? Next what? Would she go back to her finger pokes? She'd grown out of that years ago as well.

"You're poking your fingers together again, Hinata-sama," Neji said, gently prising her hands apart. "We've talked about this. Repeat after me: 'I am a strong and brave person. I should not doubt myself.'"

He fixed her with with an expectant look.

"I am a strong and brave person. I should not doubt myself."

"Good." Neji crossed his arms. "Now, what's the problem with you and Naruto?"

"We've been going out for the past month after we rescued Hanabi from the moon..." Hinata began.

"Hold up, Hanabi-sama was _on the moon_? Why didn't I hear about that emergency?"

"It's a long story," said Hinata. "But during that mission, Naruto-kun confessed his feelings to me. He said that he loved me and that if the world was going to end, then I'd be the person he'd want to spend his last day with."

"What?" Neji stared at her in shock. "Naruto actually said that?"

"Yes," she said, rather defensively.

He blinked. "Well, I've always suspected that he felt rather strongly for you, but that's new, even for him," Neji muttered. "So...now what?"

"Now...what? What do you mean? We're together now."

"What are your plans now that you're together?" Neji asked. "Surely, you'd like to propose – "

Hinata groaned. "Not you too."

"Hinata-sama, you should remember from your training that you have to take a flying leap. It looks like Naruto has already done so in confessing his true feelings to you. I think you should meet him halfway," said her cousin. "Take a flying leap, just like that time you faced _me_ , or when you stood in front of Pain to save Naruto."

"I do," Hinata said miserably. "I want to, so much, but..."

"Then what are you waiting for? Repeat after me: 'I am a strong and brave person. I should not doubt myself.'"

Hinata sighed, but Neji's fierce, urging look didn't decrease in intensity.

"I am a strong and brave person. I should not doubt myself," Hinata said.

Neji nodded his head in agreement. "Yes. Now wake up, Hinata-sama. Go take a flying leap."

Ripples floated across the image of her cousin's face, and his form finally dissolved.

* * *

It was a beautiful night nearing winter's end and the slight warmth in the air was a sure sign that spring was on its way.

Hinata really didn't care about that, though.

She was a woman on a mission. She would propose to Naruto on this night. For too long, he was always beating her to the punch. Now it was time for _her_ to beat him to the punch. She kind of understood why her clan was on her case lately.

It was just as Neji nii-san said: she would have to take a flying leap.

She spotted him, hovering just outside his apartment building, dressed almost identically to how he was on that night last month, when she'd tried to deliver her first botched attempt at a confession to him (Toneri had attacked shortly after that, and then they'd ended up together, so she'd thought the point was moot).

As it turned out, the point was _not_ moot. She needed to do this for her own self-satisfaction, just as she'd done during her fight against Pain.

As she finally reached him, she realized that he wasn't dressed totally identically to how he was last time. The orange jacket was the same, but there was no scarf around his neck. Luckily, she could remedy that.

Naruto blinked at her, puzzled by the determined expression on her face. "Hinata, what's up?" he greeted tentatively. "Um...it's kinda late, ya know. Want me to walk you home? Or maybe we could have some cup ramen, if you want?"

Hinata shook her head, clutching the paper bag in her hand a little bit tighter. "Naruto-kun, I need to tell you something...for my own self-satisfaction."

He fell silent, gazing at her face with a look that she couldn't place in her dictionary of facial expressions. Never mind that.

"Naruto-kun," she began. "Up until now, I've only been staring at your back. But from now on, I want you to be by my side."

Naruto looked more than a bit confused and a little red, as a matter of fact. But Hinata kept leaping, leaping, leaping forward.

"And that's why...I put my whole heart into knitting this."

She held out the wrapped scarf and bowed deeply.

"Please accept my feelings."

Naruto was now not a little red. He was a miniature cherry. It would have been possible to fry an egg on his face.

"Hinata," he said weakly. "You know, you don't have to go through all the trouble to make a scarf again...the last one you made was more than enough for me – "

"It's not about the scarf," Hinata interjected.

"Huh?"

"Naruto-kun, please marry me."

At that moment, Naruto did something that Hinata never thought he would ever do. It was something that she'd done once or twice (that she'd thankfully grown out of). But never something he had done. He wasn't usually the type to get easily embarrassed.

He fainted.

Well, there was a first time for everything?

But before he blacked out totally, he managed to utter a few choice words first: "Okay, but first we need to eat ramen together."

Hinata smiled.

It was a yes, then.


End file.
